Hellbent-DP Style
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Third installment in the Danny Phantom parody series of the Mystery Skulls Animated videos. DP version of 'Hellbent'.


**A/N**: _Hey, guys! Yep...it took a little while, but I finally decided to continue the DP/MSA series with Hellbent, cause why not? Not gonna lie-out of all the MSA vids, Hellbent is my favorite so far and hey...better late than never, right? I'm still going to try and change enough stuff so the oneshots aren't just complete word-for-word (or is it scene-for-scene?) rewrites. _

_Though hopefully I can at least keep everyone enough in character as I'm doing these. I...actually took a while to post this after writing it, because I wanted to rewatch 'Urban Jungle' to make sure that I got Undergrowth's personality right. Well, on to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Mystery Skulls Animated, they belong to their respective creators. _

Tucker Foley let out an exhausted sigh as he pulled himself out from under the Fenton RV, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

While on their way back, he, Sam, and Jazz had had some engine trouble and thankfully, the techno-geek had _some_ experience in mechanics. He climbed back into the van, briefly glancing at Sam, who was sleeping soundly in the back, before sitting next to Jazz. As he wiped his glasses off, Tucker noticed a worried look on the redhead's face.

"Jazz? You okay?" It was then that he noticed the small red petal she was looking at. "Is that…?"

"A warning." Jazz looked over at Tucker. "Undergrowth's coming after me. I don't know how soon he'll get here, but…" Tucker put a comforting hand on Jazz's shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she turned back to him.

"Look, I know things are pretty freaky right now, with that ghost yesterday…not to mention that thing with Danny…" Tucker's own smile faded as he looked off to the side sadly. It only lasted for a second or two, though, before he looked back at Jazz. "But at least we're all still together. Still a team. And if and when that overgrown weed shows his face again, we'll face him together, and kick his butt!"

"Thanks, Tucker." Jazz gave him an appreciative smile. "Now, how about we get out of here?"

"Best idea I've heard all night!" Tucker said as Jazz turned the key, starting the RV going again. Neither teen noticed the cracks starting to appear in the road, letting plants grow forth.

* * *

About an hour later, Tucker was slumped down in his seat, half-asleep. He couldn't remember a time he'd been more tired, and with Jazz's safe driving, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep…but he forced himself to stay awake. The techno-geek didn't know why, but somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Tuck's tired green eyes drifted to the radio…and that was when he saw it. Strange green energy seemed to be emanating from it.

"Huh? Jazz, did you see…?" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the strange green energy crackled some more, and the van started to slow down.

"What the…Tucker, I thought you said you fixed the RV!" Jazz started, giving him an accusing glare.

"I _did_!" Tucker insisted. "I don't get it, it should be working perfectly!" He turned to look at Jazz…and saw a familiar face in the mirror behind him. A face with glowing red eyes, and white fire for hair.

"GAH!"

"Tucker?!" The dark-skinned boy whipped around to look behind him, and Jazz followed his gaze to see something appear behind them in a green flash. As the thing came out of the darkness, it soon became apparent what it was.

An enormous truck, seeming to run on ghost power. _And it was speeding right at them. _

"Jazz, we have to go, NOW!" He moved over to try turning the key himself, seemingly to no avail, as the van still refused to move. It was almost as if the same energy that was powering the truck was keeping them stranded; an easy target for the truck…or rather, whoever was in it.

Now Tucker was having a full-on freak-out.

"Come on! Move, you piece of junk!"

"Tucker, calm down!" Jazz tried in vain to calm him down as Tucker jiggled the steering wheel, then pounded it a few times, before finally grabbing one of the Fenton Ghost Gloves, which had been lying nearby, pulling it on before using it to pound the dashboard.

"MOVE!"

Even more spectral green energy crackled around the inside of the RV before rushing up the metallic glove, shocking Tucker.

"Augh!" He went back to his seat, clutching his arm, and Jazz looked at him in concern.

"Tucker?!" The moment was interrupted by the roar of the truck coming up behind them, and Tucker could've sworn he saw the ominous glow of angry red eyes.

"DRIVE!"

Jazz needed no second invitation. She slammed her foot down on the gas, and like that, the RV shot off down the road.

"Oh no! You're not getting away that easy!" Danny turned to one of the ectopusses, who had been driving, and it accelerated. Inside the Fenton RV, Sam woke up.

"What's going on?!" She asked with a start.

"The ghost from the mansion! He's back!" Tucker answered, eyes wide.

"What?! He followed us?!" Sam looked behind them as they drove under an overpass…only to see no sign of the truck. Tucker allowed himself to smile in relief at this.

"Alright! I think we lost him! No way that huge truck could get through…!" Tucker didn't get a chance to finish before the truck suddenly materialized from behind them in a burst of green fire.

Danny glared hatefully from inside the trick, two of the other ectopusses sitting next to him.

"I've got you now, _Tuck_." He said, cold fury spreading through him. "You're not going to escape twice!"

"What's with that guy?!" Tucker looked at Jazz fearfully, who didn't answer. She didn't want to tell the younger two teens that the ghost trying to attack them was in fact the spirit of her younger brother, their friend.

* * *

Unseen to any of the teens, Undergrowth's vines grew out from the middle of the street, the plant-like ghost reforming, an evil sneer on his face as he looked at the retreating form of the Fenton RV.

"Found you, Little Miss Hunter." He ducked back underground, his vines moving under the street to pop back out, reforming into the ghost's figure in front of the Fenton RV.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all screamed as they crashed into Undergrowth. The plant-like ghost just laughed viciously as he held onto the front of the RV, pounding at the windshield with one of his large fists. His fist went through the glass, and Jazz screamed again as one of Undergrowth's thorns scratched her on the cheek, drawing blood.

The sight of her blood seemed to send Undergrowth into a frenzy, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yes, you will be _mulch_! Perfect food for my children!"

* * *

As this was going on, Danny looked again at his class ring; the one with Sam's name inscribed in it.

"Sam…" A sad look crossed his face for a second or two as he clutched the ring in his hand, holding it tight. "When this is all over, when my so-called 'friend' is out of the way…we can finally be together again." His angry look then returned. "But for now…"

Lowering the window, he sent a blast along the road. Not his normal energy blasts, though—a ray of ice, which spread under the Fenton RV, sending it wildly skidding along.

Fortunately for the trio inside, the rapid shaking sent Undergrowth flying off, and onto the road. He balled his hands into fists, glaring after the RV, and started to mumble to himself…until he saw the truck heading his way. The plant-like ghost turned back into vines, just barely managing to duck back under the ground, though not before one of his vines got run over.

"Huh? What was that?" Danny glanced outside the window, along with the ectopusses. Meanwhile, Jazz and Tucker allowed themselves to breathe…for about a second before Sam shouted out

"LOOK OUT!" Jazz yelled and swerved before she could crash into Fentonworks.

Inside, her father, Jack Fenton, had been getting himself a midnight snack, and started as he saw the light outside.

"Sufferin' spooks!" The large man dropped his sandwich. "Jazz!" He looked from the van to the truck that had pulled up outside, gritting his teeth before shouting up "Maddie! Get the blaster!"

* * *

Outside, Danny's truck stopped and he floated out, unmistakable fury on his face as he went over to the Fenton RV towards an unconscious Tucker, flashes of his previous life…and _death_, flashing through his mind. He remembered looking up at the stars with Sam one clear night at Fentonworks.

How happy he'd been the day she agreed to be his girlfriend, hugging her tight.

When he'd woken up in the cave as a ghost.

Danny remembered how scared he'd been, once he realized he was no longer alive. How lonely he'd felt, how absolutely helpless. Until Vlad came along, taking the boy under his wing and treating him like a son.

Undergrowth, meanwhile, reformed in front of Fentonworks, an evil grin on his face as he approached in the opposite direction, thoughts of revenge filling his own mind as he likewise started to flash back; to the day he'd fought the Fenton family.

_How they'd taken his children from him. _

"Well, hello there, little girl." The plant-like ghost snarled as he approached Jazz. "It's been a while"

"UNDERGROWTH!" Jazz gasped. She looked around desperately for a weapon of _some_ kind to defend herself, but Undergrowth lunged at her before she could do anything.

Fortunately for Jazz, at that moment Sam grabbed the Fenton Ghost Peeler, suiting up and running to the older girl's defense.

"Jazz, move!" She blasted Undergrowth, and the plant-like ghost started as he saw her.

"Another nature lover?!" Sam's mouth fell open in surprise.

"How did you…?"

"What are you doing with this _murderer_?!" He asked, glaring from her to Jazz, who just looked at him uneasily. Sam got ready to blast Undergrowth again before looking back at Jazz.

"Why are you still standing here?! I said RUN!"

Undergrowth screamed angrily as he sent his vines at the two girls, and Jazz gasped as she saw one of them wrap around Sam, preventing her from attacking again.

* * *

As this was going on, Tucker woke up, only to see himself in the clutches of the flame-haired ghost from the mansion.

"Ah, you're awake! _Good_." His voice was as cold as ice, and Tucker couldn't stop himself from screaming out—especially when the ghost threw him into the back of his truck, which the ectopusses had opened. Strangely, it felt like Tucker was falling into an almost infinite darkness. The last thing he saw before landing was the ghost's fiery white hair and cold, glowing red eyes.

"Ouch…" The techno-geek moaned as he landed, pulling himself up to find he was in front of…

"Wait. The cavern?" Tucker's thoughts were then interrupted as a bunch of ectopusses phased out of the cavern walls, hissing and screeching at him.

"AUGH!" Tucker took off running, starting to head to the right cavern before a trio of ectopusses popped out, hissing again. "Gah! What's with these things?!" Tucker ran into the left cavern—only to stop before falling off…

"The ledge!" A sinking feeling then settled over him. "This is where…"

"Where you _killed_ me, right?!"

Tucker felt himself being grabbed from behind, gasping in horror as he saw the ghost's face, unmistakable fury on his features.

"Augh! Put me down!" He futilely kicked at the air to try and free himself, before finally reaching up to grab the ghost's arm, faintly recognizing the weight of the Ghost Gauntlet still on his hand. The residual energy crackled, causing the ghost's features to shift…and suddenly, Tucker recognized him.

"_**Danny**_?!"

He had barely gotten the word out before Danny dropped him, a gasp escaping him.

"Wait…he didn't know?!" Shock and horror crossed Danny's face as he realized what he'd done.

"TUCKER!"

* * *

As this was going on, Undergrowth got ready to attack Sam, not noticing the dark look on Jazz's face as she reached for something.

"_If you won't join me, you will be destroyed!_"

The last thing that could be heard before anything else could happen was the lone, haunting sound of a blast ringing through the night.

**A/N**: _Yeah, I decided to change some things for the story (i.e. having one of the ectopusses drive instead of Danny, because, well, ghost or not, he's still a fourteen-year-old kid), as well as having Sam awake and conscious throughout most of the story instead of having her knocked out like Vivi in the original video, to give her a slightly bigger role. _

_So, what will happen next? Guess we're going to have to wait until the next MSA video to find out XD _

_Well, see you guys when I see you._


End file.
